The Spy vs The Shadowrath
The Spy vs The Shadowrath is the first episode of Markus' Death Battle Season 1 after many pilot episodes. This was originally a pilot episode but got into the first season instead. =Description= Battle of Stealth! Who will be the silent winner today? Next Battle =Interlude= W:Stealth is a huge advantage in fighting B:and these 2 are the masters of just that W:Spy,The Stealthy Mercenary B:And Shadowrath The Ninja of the Order Empire W:It is our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to see who will win a Death Battle! =The Spy= plays this W :A mysterious balaclava-wearing assassin who is as mysterious as he is deadly. The infiltrator of the team, The Spy is an expert at his job and has many tools for tricking and deceiving his opponents before stabbing them in the back.. B:This guy is a master of stealth and disguise,in fact he could be here right now! W: His arsenal is very large and deceiving to other mercenaries.He has a Stock Revolver which is like any other 6 shot revolver B:A Butterfly Knife which is a very powerful knife for backstabbing if this happens to you you are basically dead! W: He also has a basic revolver B:He has a knife that upon killing someone disguises as that said someone which is useless since it is a 1v1 not a team fight W:He has Sappers to destroy electric machines and Reverse Tape Recorder to reverse the level of machines and a Spy ccicle for freezing B:He can also use his watch to turn invisible making backstabs to easy! unless he is burning. W:He even has a Dead Ringer which makes Spy invisible and leaves a fake corpse of him B:This guy is tough he once took down the BLU team by himself one by one! W;He even 8*uh* made out with BLU Scout's Mother? B:Even this guy has weaknesses... for instance if he catches fire it completely ruins his stealth andmelts his Spy cicle W:This guy is not even that strong,the only reason he took down the BLU team is stealth and 1 by 1 killing not to mentionn the fact that Soldier killed their Spy by mistake.Without his stealth he is not gonna last long B:But if you think your safe think again cause thinking you are safe is what this guy wants you to think! Spy:Right behind you. =The Shadowrath= plays this W:In a world called Inamorta there are many ways but by- B:Order Empire crushing the other empires! they reunited but eventually they rebeled the empire and made a rebelion W:When the Swordraths got defeated by Order some left and trained even more even stronger and stealthier B:Then the Shadowraths are born! W:These men are fast and furious! They can run at 3 m/s and are good Assasins and Scouts B:They can also use Shinobi for stealth and invunrebility and gives them a poisoning ability for 1 hit or for a few seconds.He can even use Fury to constantly increase his attack damage for 5 hits W:These men are very skilled they can tank many arrows shots and spear stabs before dying B:and helped Order beat Chaos W: However their Shinobi needs recharging after usage and can eventually be killed but needs a lot of stabbing and shooting B:But beware these guys can take people down before you can get a chance to see them. Shadowrath:The last thing you never see. =Death Battle= In the Battlements of Badlands,Spy is looking for his opponents to assassinate. He found what looks like a ninja stickman who is not wearing red or blue. This confused The Spy but he knew he was no ally to his team. He decided to attack this newcomer despite not knowing who he is messing with. The Spy was tough he will not let this newcomer beat him! Spy: Hey you there! Wearing black! Shadowrath looks back and sees Spy who has a cocky smirk on his face and a knife in his hand, Spy: I see this is your first time here ..... IT WILL ALSO BE YOUR LAST!!! FIGHT!!! Shadowrath grabs hold of his staff but Spy turned invisible. The Shadowrath swings a few times hoping to hit his opponent but to no avail. Spy reveals himself behind the ninja stalking his prey. Spy: (reveals himself) Right behind you! The ninja attacks Spy with a devastating smack to the face using his staff followed by another attack with his sword. The Spy stabs the ninja in the stomach doing minor damage. The Shadowrath dashes behing The Spy and continoues his slaughter. Spy: Ugh!, Ouch! You are tougher than I thought! Spy runs away Shadowrath chases him down Spy tries to turn invisible but the ninja slashed him with a sword shortly afterwards. Spy:(grunts) you are not nice.. but neither am I! Spy shoots his gun at the Shadowrath who quickly blocks it with his sword. Shadowrath tries to make a tactical retreat with Spy following close behing him. They reach the grey bridge. Shadowrath tries to slash the Spy but then realizes he had dissappeared. The Spy snuck behind him and shot him in the leg doing major damage. Spy grabs his Spy cicle and prepares to end this for good. But the Shadowrath has another trick up his sleeve. Shadowrath: Shinobi! Shadowrath used his cloaking ability to hide himself from The Spy who is confused. Will he be beat in his own game? Spy: Where is he? Where did he go? Shadowrath uses a powerful strike to damage Spy and inflicting a crippling poison effect on The Spy. Shadowrath repeatedly strikes Spy each attack stronger than the last, Spy is in deep trouble! The Spy's health is dropping lower and lower as the Shadowrath dominates him! Spy does not know that to do he then gets stabbed one last time ultimately killing him for good! Spy lies down dead on the ground with Shadowrath stepping on his body triumphant. Shadowrath raises his sword in victory he then walks away prideful of his victory. K-''' But wait! it was just a Dead Ringer. The real Spy gets behind his opponent and gets his Spy Cicle and stabs Shadowrath rendering him frozen and immobile. He then grabs his Revolver he then shoots Shadowrath repeatedly doing extreme damage! He then stabs Shadowrath in the back with his signature Butterfly Knife ending the fight for good! Spy: Oh dear, I have made quite a mess. (laughs) Spy: Doctor! '''KO!!! *Spy walks away and calls a Medic for help on the way. *Shadowrath lies lifeless on the ground with blood dripping out of his back. ='Results'= B: What was the Shadowrath doing in Badlands anyways? W: Let's start with Speed. Shadowrath can travel on average 3.21 m/s we figured it out thanks to this post (We don't own this post): https://pastebin.com/Kc1MMCnR but Spy is much faster than that B: Spy is 107% fast according to TF2 W: We know that 100% speed is 6.77 m/s in comparison to Scout's 177% speed which is 9 m/s since Scout can travel 10 Pyros lying down which is 18 meters in 2 seconds which is 9 m/s! 107% of 6.77 m/s is about 7.2439 m/s making him about 126% faster than Shadowrath B: Not to mention the fact that he has way more gadgets and more efficient gadgets than Shadowrath's W: As for durability both are above average by surviving stuff the average human cannot survive B: Like Shadowrath surviving spear shots and Spy surviving gun shots W: Spy is also more experienced killing every member of the RED team where Shadowraths often attack together, despite the Shadowrath being a very tough foe Spy was faster,more durable and more equipped to fight B: You'd think that Shadowrath's Shinobi would be enough but it needs constant recharging meaning he cannot just spam it and he would've died WAY before his poison would kill Spy W: Also while Shadowrath's Fury would give him a chance it resets every 5 hits if it constantly gets stronger as the battle progressed however, things could be different B: It looks like Shadowrath almost had the victory until it stabbed him in the back W: The winner is The Spy Trivia *This was originally before season 1 but since I did not finish it by the time season 1 was a thing, this was S1 E1 =Next Time= B: Next time on Death Battle! Doodlebob vs Bendy Doodlebobwithpencil.gif|Doodlebob A2b630e2fb34b29e6fab97168638d1b267d947a7 hq.gif|Bendy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Markus R B D Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music